


"Is" there such a thing Called true love?

by Courtney18



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney18/pseuds/Courtney18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney (Auther) is at work and she gets blind foled by her coworkers and is brought to a dinning room with 1 table w/ 2 candles and chairs but when she sees who is in love with her will she acept him or turn him away </p>
<p> </p>
<p>find out what happeneds</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Is" there such a thing Called true love?

"hey Courtney can I blind fold you?" Sam asked me when he found me in the room with all the cleaning saplise are kept at work one day. "what ever for Sam?" I asked laughing. "I can't tell you it's a surprise" he told me matter-a-factually. "well then I guess it doesn't hurt but how am I going to get to the surprise when I can't see?" I asked him "I will lead you just hold on to my hand and I will control you to where you need to go." a little shaky I let him blind fold be. 


End file.
